1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to truck-tractor vehicles having cab and sleeper assemblies and, more particularly, to a modular cab, sleeper and roof structural assembly for a truck-tractor vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Truck-tractor vehicles are known to have sleeper units for providing sleeping accommodations for truck operators. The truck-tractor vehicle is operated from a cab unit which is positioned in front of the sleeper unit. Generally, the sleeper unit is manufactured integrally with the cab unit (“integral assembly”), or alternatively, the sleeper and cab units are separate (“modular assembly”).
Integral assemblies are configured with a sleeper unit and cab unit in a single structure. Access between the sleeper unit and cab unit can be limited and restricted to a manufacturing technician or assembly worker. Since the sleeper and cab units are provided in a single structure, the sleeper unit cannot be replaced or removed from the cab unit.
Modular assemblies consisting of separate sleeper and cab units are individually mounted to a truck chassis (e.g., the cab unit is mounted to the chassis and then the sleeper unit is mounted to the chassis). Sleeper and cab units can also be mounted to each other with a subframe underneath. Access between the sleeper and cab units is provided through an opening in a front wall of the sleeper unit and a back wall of the cab unit. The sleeper and cab units are connected by coupling fasteners, such as fasteners, brackets and/or beam members. While the modular assembly allows the sleeper unit to be replaced or removed from the cab unit, the coupling fasteners between the sleeper and cab units can reduce the available usable interior volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,239 (Koske et al.) discloses such a cab/sleeper modular assembly, which is incorporated herein by reference. The sleeper and cab units of the '239 patent have sleeper and cab structural assemblies that provide stability and rigidity to the sleeper and cab units, respectively. The sleeper structural assembly includes a sleeper frame network and a sleeper exterior skin portion. The cab structural assembly includes a cab frame network and a cab exterior skin portion. The sleeper and cab structural assemblies are connected together via upper and lower brackets, which are mounted on the front and back walls of the sleeper and cab structural assemblies, respectively. Accordingly, the modular cab and sleeper structural assembly provides relatively restricted access between the sleeper and cab units.
Thus, there is a need for a modular cab/sleeper/roof structural assembly for a truck-tractor vehicle that has greater manufacturing flexibility and unrestricted access between a cab/sleeper unit.